


Naomi's Soldier

by moose_squirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Castiel POV, M/M, a little destiel, brainwashed!castiel, but barely, do people even read these, is that even a thing idk, sad!castiel, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_squirrel/pseuds/moose_squirrel
Summary: number 43 calls him Cas, and Castiel can't do it, he just stares at the wall, unblinking, for almost an hour.number 491 calls him "brother." Castiel cuts him down and sobs over his corpse for 47 minutes.number 983 whispers, "I wish you had left me in Hell."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this really fast so it probably (definitely) still needs some work but I'm gonna post it anyway

Naomi sighs as she prepares to call Castiel home once again. She knows that she doesn't have a choice, that Castiel needs to be truly broken before he can be of use to her, but it still hurts. As much as she dislikes the wayward angel, she still hated to see him brought down so low. Naomi closed her eyes and reached out to the fallen angel.  
_________________________________

Castiel panics a bit as his surroundings shift, and is on red-alert once he realizes it's Naomi again. Instead of the office-like room where they usually meet, he is in an impossibly huge white room with seemingly no end. In the distance, he sees a figure he immediately recognized as Dean. 

Castiel quickly closes the distance between him and his hunter. Castiel opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out, Dean is suddenly wielding an angel blade, and is lunging forward. Castiel was stunned, to say the least, and barely dodges the blow that would have ended his life. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asks, somewhat panicky. 

Dean's face twists into a snarl. "What I should have done a long time ago." And with that ominous statement, he lunges again. Castiel is ready this time, and easily blocks the attack with his own blade. 

"You're not real," Castiel realizes. The real Dean wouldn't fight him. Not his Dean. 

"Naomi, what is this!?" Castiel demands as he continues his battle with the not-Dean

"You need to learn your lesson, Castiel." Castiel spins around when he hears a voice behind him. He glares fiercely at Naomi when he spots her some distance away.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am, but it has to be done. Now kill him," Naomi demands. Castiel's face hardens. 

"No, I will never hurt Dean! Castiel swears. Before he can say another word, not-Dean (who has been standing behind him patiently ever since Naomi showed up), attacked once more. Castiel met him blow for blow, maintaining the defense, careful not to hurt him. The not-Dean quickly gains the upper hand, as Castiel is distracted by his effort not to harm his hunter. 

He pins Castiel easily, and holds him there for a minute to catch his breath. Castiel expertly flips over, reversing their positions easily. Once Castiel has him pinned, Naomi yells, "Kill him, now Castiel!"

Castiel shakes his head and stands up "I won't. No matter what you say, no matter what you do to me, I will not harm the Righteous Man." 

Naomi glared at the angel. "Yes, you will," she promises. She raises her hand, and as she does so, Castiel's follows, angel blade still clutched tightly. She flicks her wrist, Castiel's movements still mirroring hers as it nears not-Dean's chest. Castiel gasps an almost inaudible "No..." before his blade plunges into the Winchester's heart, the man going still beneath him. 

Castiel cries out with as much agony as if it was him who had been stabbed, and at that moment, he wished it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The next not-Deans were no easier, and Castiel was losing more of himself after each one. Number Two had been much the same as the first, but Number Three had begged for his life, crying out as Castiel -Naomi- killed him.

Number 14 begged to see Sam one last time, his cry for his brother cut short as Castiel -not Naomi anymore- stabbed him in the heart.

Number 43 calls him "Cas," and Castiel can't do it, he just stares at the wall, unblinking for almost an hour.

Number 76 doesn't fight back, his eyes shining with tears as he whispers, " It's okay Cas, you can kill me, I understand."

Number 108 kisses him, hard and demanding, and Castiel disappears. Naomi finds him later, curled up in the corner, shaking uncontrollably and muttering quantum physics laws under his breath. 

Number 217 fights back, hard, and Castiel can't find any motivation to defend himself. 

Number 342 kisses him as well, soft and gentle and pleading. Castiel kills him coldly, whispering to himself, "not Dean not Dean not Dean." Naomi counts this as a victory.

Number 428 smiles sweetly and asks Castiel to kill him, since he never had the guts to do it himself.

Number 491 calls him "Brother." Castiel cuts him down and sobs over his corpse for 47 minutes.

Number 503 spits on Castiel, taunting him.

Number 672 lets Castiel sink the blade into his heart with a sadistic smile, steps into the puncturing pressure and whispers in Castiel's ear, "You always were just a weapon." Naomi has to call on the other angels to stop Castiel from sinking the blade into his own heart after that.

Number 721 looks into Castiel's eyes with betrayal as he sinks to the floor.

Number 804 grins around a mouthful of blood and chokes out, "I never cared about you."

Number 921 snarls, "Angels aren't capable of real love."

Number 983 whispers," I wish you had left me in Hell."

Number 997 cries out, but Castiel doesn't bat an eye.

Number 1000 doesn't even see Castiel approach.

Number 1003 begs, but Castiel moves with ruthless precision and speed. 

Number 1008 is dead before he hits the ground.

Number 1012 crumples to the floor with a whimper, and Naomi smiles. Castiel is fully operational.

He is the deadliest weapon in Heaven's arsenal, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this :)

**Author's Note:**

> so I've never posted any of my work before, so please be kind in any comments:) constructive criticism is always appreciated though


End file.
